newbritanniafandomcom-20200214-history
James Romefeller-Fominov
James Romfeller-Fominov, 1st Duke of Stradwick, full name Justin Attrebus James Leonardo Romefeller-Fominov (prior to the public revelation of his ancestry he was quasi-officially referred to as Justin of Stradwick or Justin Attrebus of Stradwick due to the absence of a known surname at the time) is the son of Leonardo I and George VI of New Britannia a member of the Upper Nobility in the region of New Britannia, its current Consul, its current and first WA delegate elected as a distinct office in sanctioned elections, an ex officio Syndicalist, its last Prime Minister, one of its former Home Secretaries and, prior to its evolution into the role of a syndicalist, a Peer-Elect (previously in his own right, then ex officio through being Consul of New Britannia). Early Life Justin Attrebus James Leonardo Romefeller-Fominov was created through the divine wills of Leonardo Romefeller, himself a cosmarchist god, and George Fominov, a mortal ascended to demigod status within the cosmarchy. At the time of his birth, Leonardo was the Prince-Consort of the New Britannian Empire and George was King-Emperor George VI of the New Britannian Empire. Shortly prior to Leonardo's ascension to the status of Co-Monarch, styled as Prince-Imperial, the boy, at that time going by his first name, Justin, was sent away to a common but relatively well off family in Stradwick at the age of 3 in order to allow him to learn and grow as a person outside of the intrigues of Fredericksburg. While Justin had few memories of his early childhood prior to being taken away, he was nevertheless informed of who he truly was and was taught to keep it to himself, something he managed to do up until one of his fathers, Leonardo, publicly revealed Justin's ancestry. Justin his not disclosed much about his childhood, though he is known to have been a boy disaffected with schooling he viewed as pointless, leading to many disputed between himself and his teachers, parental guardians and school authorities. He was also known to have, by the age of 17, a profound hatred for the Prime Ministers of his time. Upon graduating High School, he would attend the University of Arevad in Alexandria, New Britannia's oldest university, and would major in New Britannian History and Political Science. At the age of 23 Justin would graduate, and immediately embarked on a political career, serving as an assistant to a member of the House of Commons, where, during a chance meeting with his father Career in New Britannia Prior to Premiership Justin's entrance into the public light of New Britannia came relatively quietly. Initially a minor contributor to the region, Justin eventually authored what would become the Imperial Decree that established the meritocratic system of nobility in New Britannia. He also engaged in heavy recruitment efforts and worked to assist the region's leadership. His efforts ultimately qualified him to apply for noble status, and upon passing the Eminence Test he was made Baron of Stradwick. He, at this point, formed CocoCorp with another member of the region, Raytheon Romefeller. Shortly thereafter he won a by-election for a vacant seat in the House of Lords, which he is currently serving in. He would serve as Home Secretary under Prime Minister Lexi Carrington after the resignation of The Fantastic Fruitman, being responsible for the preliminary census conducted during her tenure. After additional recruitment efforts and other works, his title was elevated from Baron to Viscount and he was awarded the role of a Pursuivant. Around the same time he issued an application to form a syndicate, lending credence, though not outright confirming, rumors of his intent to run for Prime Minister of New Britannia in the next elections. Ultimately this syndicate would take the form of The Fredericksburg League. During this time, Justin would publish, alongside Prince Imperial Leonardo I, an essay/manifesto titled "For a New Britannia" as well as "An Aretist's Rebuttal of Francoism". During the September 2011 Elections of New Britannia, Justin made a bid for the office of Prime Minister (in addition, as a fallback, the role of a Lord-Elect and the Office of Lord Mayor of Fredericksburg) of New Britannia. Justin would win the elections with 100% of the votes for the Premiership. He would drop out of the Lord-Elect race both because the office of Prime Minister already entitled him to sit in the House of Lords and because he wished to allow outgoing Prime Minister Lexi Carrington to serve in the House of Lords. Prime Minister of New Britannia Upon ascending to the office of Prime Minister, Justin immediately sought to iron out his cabinet. He invited his predecessor, Lexi Carrington, Viscountess of Cascania, to assume the role of Secretary of State for the Foreign & Commonwealth Office (Foreign Secretary) as she had been during the final weeks of her term and invited another member known as Sorter to assume the role of Secretary of State for Culture to replace the Prince Imperial, who wished for someone else to hold the role, and, in a revival of the previously defunct role, Deputy Prime Minister. Shortly thereafter, Lexi Carrington accepted her role as Foreign Secretary under the the new administration. One of Justin's first acts was to head the House of Lords in approving the passage of the Open University Act. He then put forth a proposal to reform the marriage laws of New Britannia. The bill ultimately entailed the official process and new practice of government recognition, regulation and the legal protection of opposite and same-sex marriages (and polygamous ones) performed in New Britannia, so long as the latter adhered to a standard akin to the exceptions found in polyamorous relationships. Justin also proposed the official recognition and regulation of what was hoped to become a New Britannia tradition: Alphyn Hunting. The latter of the two bills passed with an overwhelming majority whilst the former of the two bills had been slowed by the protests of Nick Fominov, the former Prince of Anzia and founder of the now defunct (as per the creation of Syndicates) Conservative Party of New Britannia, who opposed the inclusion of polygamous representation and regulation, though the act was eventually passed. Justin would be responsible for overseeing the most active period of legislation in the entire history of New Britannia and ultimately authored or co-authored nearly every bill brought to the House of Commons. He would become known as a hardline supporter of the Leonardan Reforms and the Aretist Revolution, taking on a highly vocal role through issuing regular speeches to the region. Around this time he would be promoted to Earl in the region's nobility. One of his biggest achievements would, however, be the Second Amendment to the Imperial Constitution which formally reformed the office of Prime Minister into that of the Consul (while simultaneously making the Consul's election into a nomination by the people that would require the monarch's approval to take office) and renamed the House of Commons to the House of Citizens and the House of Lord-Elects to the House of Peer-Elects (with its members known individually as Peer-Elect). This act ultimately brought an end to his term as Prime Minister (and the office of Prime Minister itself, making him the final Prime Minister of New Britannia) and commenced his Consular term. Consul of New Britannia First Term Upon the enactment of the Second Amendment, Justin became the 1st Consul of New Britannia, assuming the office with monarchical approval by grace of having been the incumbent Prime Minister at the time of the office's dissolution. He would oversee a continuation of the legislative boom from his Premiership and would take hardline stances against "ladronic" activities in the new sinkers, Balder and Osiris, and would begin making overtures to increase the independence of New Britannia through reducing its ties to other regions that acted contrary to its interests. Justin would ultimately replace Sorter, who had, as a result of having been Deputy Prime Minister, become Vice Consul, with Athanasius as the new Vice Consul. Athanasius would additionally be made Foreign Secretary at Justin's behest due to the resignation of Lexi Carrington. Justin would also begin using his middle name, Attrebus, in conjunction with his first name around this time and would would receive an additional promotion in the nobility, becoming a Margrave, the highest rank of the Lower Nobility of the region. Later on, Justin would be a leading figure in the response to William Mountbatten's attacks on NB abroad and would work at home at further legislative works, including a formal condemnation of TITO within New Britannia. He would, at this time, also merge the Fredericksburg League with the Holy Cosmarchy Union to form a new syndicate called The Ascendancy. He would also assist in a revamping of the constitution and would be elected, after the passage of an act he had created to address various issues with New Britannia's WA delegacy policy, New Britannia's first legal WA delegate. Following the completion of these tasks and various smaller ones, he would be promoted to Duke, entering the upper nobility of the region. Justin, in this time, would also make his first step out of Magnaorbis, visiting the court of the Celestial Being of the Intergalactic Dominon, Leviathan, secretly his grandfather. Justin would also play a leading role in the deposition of William Mountbatten, an enemy of New Britannia, in his own region. Shortly thereafter, after embarking on a mission to properly inscribe the long history of New Britannia and Magnaorbis, Justin ran for re-election as Consul and election as Speaker of the House of Citizens. He would ultimately win both positions with no opposing candidates. Second Term One of Justin's first acts of the second term was addressing an issue with the Alliance of Queens and dealing with loyalty issues demonstrated by Nick Fominov. He also continued his efforts to inscribe New Britannia's history. Soon thereafter, Justin was revealed to the public as the son of Leonardo I and George VI through divine conception. After this, out of respect to his fathers, Justin began using his third name, James (sometimes in conjunction with his fourth name, Leonardo, which he often shortened to its first letter), instead of Justin and Attrebus, though he continued to use Attrebus when he would step outside of Magnaorbis. Thus he became known James Romefeller-Fominov to the people of New Britannia. Nevertheless, as per the very laws on the nobility he had authored and kicked off his career with, he was not yet a Prince of New Britannia (and arguably could not become a Prince of the Commonwealth as a result of being a royal). Thus he continued to serve, with thew hopes of earning his place in the family's hierarchy, and proving himself further to his parents and to New Britannia. Titles and Styles * 29 July 2011 - 5 August 2011: Mr Justin Attrebus James Leonardo Romefeller-Fominov (surname was never used at the time) * 5 August 2011 - 5 September 2011: His Lordship The Baron of Stradwick * 5 September 2011 - 19 September 2011: His Lordship The Viscount of Stradwick * 19 September 2011 - 5 October 2011: His Lordship the Most Honorable The Viscount of Stradwick * 5 October 2011 - 26 October 2011: His Lordship the Most Honorable The Earl of Stradwick * 26 October 2011 - 4 November 2011: His Lordship the Most Honorable The Margrave of Stradwick * 4 November 2011 - Present: His Grace the Most Honorable The Duke of Stradwick James's style and title in full: His Grace, the Most Honorable Comrade Justin Attrebus James Leonardo Romefeller-Fominov, Duke of Stradwick, 1st Consul of New Britannia, 30th and final Prime Minister of New Britannia, Chairman and Co-CEO of CocoCorp. Justin additionally, as a Pursuivant, has the right to bear a Badge of the Azure Raven Pursuivant of Arms in Ordinary in his coat of arms. Upon becoming Duke of Stradwick, James was allowed to pick his own supporters, choosing a unicorn and a sea serpent in that regard, and was allowed to pick a motto, choosing "Audente fortuna virtuosi", which means "fortune favors the virtuosi". His would, upon the revelation of his ancestry to the public, add the shield of the Fominovs to the center of his own shield as an escutcheon Arms File:Stradwickarmsbaron.png|Coat of arms of the Baron of Stradwick (5 August - 5 September 2011) File:StradwickArmsViscount.png|Coat of arms of the Viscount of Stradwick (5 September 2011 - 6 September 2011) (Ceased use on the 8th) File:Stradwickarmsviscount2.png|Coat of arms of the Viscount of Stradwick (6 September 2011 - 19 September 2011) (Began use on the 8th) File:Stradwickarmsearl.png|Coat of arms of the Earl of Stradwick (5 October 2011 - 26 October 2011) File:Stradwick_Arms_Margrave.png|Coat of arms of the Margrave of Stradwick (26 October 2011 - 4 November 2011) File:Stradwick_Arms_Duke.png|Coat of arms of the Duke of Stradwick (4 November 2011 - 24 November 2011) File:Stradwick Arms Dukedom Family.png|Coat of arms of the Duke of Stradwick (24 November 2011 - Present) Justin originally bore a Gold and Black Shield with a Fleur de Lis in the center however, with special permission from Leonardo I, he assumed new shield upon being promoted to Margrave. Originally he had planned to use a blue and black shield with the Aretist Symbol in the center, much akin to the format of his old shield, but ultimately settled on a more elaborate design that nevertheless still showed his dedication to Aretism, which was the intent of the change. Eventually he would, upon the public revelation of his ancestry, place the shield of the House of Fominov (which was also the shield of the House of Fominov Romefeller) in the center of his own sheild, rendering it an escutcheon in his arms. Ancestry